Catch
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Joey didn't expect getting a job much less when its offer from Pegasus. Unsure what to do he begins to wonder what's the catch if there is one. In the end there is one he's not expecting at all. Request fic for Darkangel048


****

Arashi: This is a request fic for DarkAngel048 who wanted a romantic Peg/Joey. Not exactly sure how this one would really turn out as of yet.

I Don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Don't make any profit off this fic.

Summary- Joey didn't expect getting a job much less when its offer from Pegasus. Unsure what to do he begins to wonder what's the catch if there is one. In the end there is one he's not expecting at all.

* * *

Catch

Staring at the older man rather suspiciously, Joey ask softly. "What are you doing here Pegasus?"

Pegasus chuckles clapping his hand together staring into the russet orbs. He answers simply, "I came to offer you a job, Joey-boy."

Joey tilts his head in thought. He gaze around the rundown apartment he live in for many years. He sighs remember bit of the time his father abuse him before going to the slammer thanks to a few of people Joey trust other then Yugi and gang. He turn to the older man feeling the urge to expect the offer. It seem to good to be true.

"What's the catch." he ask a few minutes of silence.

"None other then a new life for you." Pegasus answers simply.

The man remain suspicious before shrugging. "Fine as long you don't call me Joey Boy ever again.".

Pegasus laughs in agreement beckoning the man. He tells him quickly seeing he's about to start packing. "You don't have to pack. You are going to get everything fresh."

"Oh."

This surprise the blond not really use to having things given with out a price. He still has a feeling there is a catch but figure he might as well accept what's going on. He stands up waiting for the other to leave the apartment. He'll just have to request Pegasus won't bring it up again.

Pegasus walks to the limo waiting for the blond to follow him in. he tells the driver formerly, "Airport."

The driver nods taking off. Joey watches as they pass away from the neighborhood and his old life. He sighs softly ready to think when he gets tap on the shoulder with something. He stares at Pegasus curiously.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I'm offering you a job." Pegasus begins watching Joey carefully. The blond nods waiting for him to continue. "I have your high school diploma besides the reports of your grades. I'm surprise at the fake and real grade system. Can you tell me about that?"

Joey sighs answering dully. "It was to help get out of here eventually. I didn't want anyone to know my true grades other then a selected few who I'm not naming."

Pegasus fills in the blanks. "Ah, Mai Valentine and the Doma goons besides Ishtars and Ryou Bakura."

Joey glares coldly at the man trying not to think. He ignores the smirk on the other's lip or the sudden touch on his hair. His eyes nearly close as the fingers runs through the golden locks gently. He could feel himself relaxing enough. He barely pays attention to the whispers.

"Everything be fine now."

he want to believe it but how can he? All he face in his life made him wary of things. Its something he can't deny. He gaze at the older man remember a time they were together for a while but it wouldn't work out. He shakes his head not wanting to feel that pain.

"I can't do this again, Pegasus. I don't want to end up hurt again." Joey whispers hesitantly as the hands continue to massage his scalp.

He could hear the older man sigh softly then retorts kindly. "I'll catch you when you fall. You got to remember that little one."

Joey shivers remembering clearly how life seem so simple back then during his junior year where he live with him. Only Valon and Mai knew what's going on during that time. He pulls away glaring coldly.

He snaps harshly. "Don't touch me. You have no right."

Pegasus smiles taking the blond's lips ignoring the soft moan passing the smaller one's lips. "That's my catch little one."

Joey's widen in surprise. "Wha?" he respond cautiously

"I want us to be together again Little one." Pegasus answers simply.

Joey sighs gazing away. "I'll have to think about it first Pegasus."

Pegasus nods sadly telling him. "Take all the time you need."

Joey gaze at him with a grateful look not saying a word. It would take him some time to get use to the possibility but he has to think on it first. What are the options he has? Eventually he hopes he'll have the answer to give Pegasus. For not the other will have to wait.

* * *

**Arashi: I know its short but its all I got. Its another odd pairing that teh requester wish want. Hope you actually enjoy it. Reviews are actually appreciated.**


End file.
